The Phoenix Empire
by 13thMortamer
Summary: Crossover using my Characters from Star Wars the Old Republic Game as well as a friend's with his permission. This will bring characters from the game into the Star Wars The Clone Wars Era and how they change the Star Wars universe forever.
1. Prologue

**( This is my 1st FanFiction. It's starts in The Old Republic game's era but will end in the Clone Wars. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Will also be posting this to my DeviantArt account as well. Feel free to visit! )**

**Prologue**

The ship was old. It was an ancient design from before The Republic established hyperlanes to dominate the galaxy. It had been refitted many times since its birth and had been lurking in uncharted systems long before the fall of the first Sith. Its purpose was always the same: being a meeting place for the oldest and most secretive of organizations. Now, it no longer needed to pick up its charges.

A single light flashed in an unlit room, and an ancient droid woke up from standby to press a dusty, worn button. The droid's faded visor twitched to watch as holoterminals arranged in a circle and sparked to life. Status lights flashed from to red to green, one by one, as their owners displayed their readiness to receive the call. Eleven green indicators blinked briefly before the projectors all shimmered to life at once. Dust puffed up from the dormant cooling systems, turning the holos smoky as air began to flow once more.

Hooded figures stepped into the view of most of the projectors. One remained blank and one was too distorted with static sparks to properly view. The thin figure with a single purple light under his projector was the first to speak, and he simply stated, "Ah, 6. Your connection is poor. No matter. We can deal with this event if you wish to go."

The distorted 6'es voice was harsh and broken by interference, but there was still an audible, "I… remain… connected."

"Very well, 6. Onto business then. 2, you had something to report?"

"Yes, milord," a hulking figure replied, his two purple lights flickering as he took the floor. "It's come to our attention that The Wrath and his accursed sidekicks have stumbled onto the tail end of our plots. He certainly doesn't know more than that we exist and have plans in motions."

"How could this be?" a voice cut in sharply, his eight lights flaring up with his tone. "Even the Council respects The Wrath because of his blunt and straightforward nature."

"The Wrath is the toughest son of a whore I've ever seen," answered 11 quickly. "The Dark Council is wary of him."

"Even you?" asked 9.

"I have seen him crush a challenger's skull through his helmet _and _his shield generator with only a single, back-hand strike. Yes, I am wary, because he could kill both you _and _me. We must tread carefully," 11 responded in a clipped tone. "And while the Wrath is quite clever, more so than most give him credit for, I do not believe it was he who discovered us. It—"

"Who then?!" 8 snapped.

"…I know you must be used to the Senate and all of their blowhards, but if you interrupt me again, I _will _dispatch my assassins." 11's voice was dangerously calm as chuckles sounded from some of the other projectors. "I think… No. I know who it was. The Spectre."

Hisses of annoyance and displeasure replaced the snickers. "Don't you mean the rogue imperial agent who snatched the Black Holocron from our fingertips?" 7 snorted with a distinct and female tone.

"And whose fault was that?" 2 barked back in his own, annoyed tone.

"It was hardly my—"

"Silence," 4 hissed over the bickering, and the room fell quiet for a short moment. "11, if you please…."

"Yes, thank you, 4. Now, The Spectre, The Wrath, and The Twins have been thorns in our sides with their simultaneous assents to power. But, I believe we have a way to… remove them from the equation. 9? Yes, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, 11," 9 replied softly with a feminine voice. "Recently, a small Jedi expeditionary force traveled to Belsavis under an old sage's guiding visions. They landed not in the valleys, but on the southern pole." She paused to glance at her comrades, but no one stirred, and she continued. "The sage spoke of a great and ancient evil sleeping there. Naturally, the fools went to investigate it. I do not know _how_, but a council member's apprentice was tied to this expedition." 9 tilted her head up and back just enough so the others to see the predatory smile creeping along her face.

"However, just after landing, communications with the expedition were mysteriously lost. Only a single apprentice miraculously survived the tragic accident." Laughter slipped through the hidden lips of 9's companions. "My _sad _tale aside, I found something on the pole. It appears to be an ancient Rakata facility. It is manned by an AI and an army of maintenance droids."

"Really, a Rakata AI?" 10 asked excitedly, her voice pitching up with enthusiasm.

"Indeed, 10. But, that isn't the most interesting thing about this particular place. Instead of being a vault prison like the rest of Belsavis, it seems to have massive stasis generators. A Rakata General and his top lieutenants are held there, waiting for a timer to finish counting down to unleash them on our galaxy once more. That clock is 75.8 hours away from finishing." 9 purred her last words, her grin still visible.

"And what good does that - Ah…."

3's sigh of understanding was drowned out by 5's outburst. "What, 3?" he inquired with a snappy tone, his impatient boredom clear to everyone.

"It's no surprise that someone who has modeled himself after a battle axe isn't grasping the plan," 3 said with a cool jab, countering her comrade's hot question.

"Woman, you _dare _in-"

"Do shut up, 5," she barked back before he could finish his raging line. "Isn't it obvious? Feed these rumors of this artifact to The Twins. They can_not_ resist exploring old tombs. Then 6 can drop information about the threat to SIS and the lost expedition to the Jedi. The Spectre will intercept and confirm the information. All four will head out to the site and kill or be killed by the Rakata and if all else fails, we slice the generators to trap those bastards until the fusion death of Belsavis's star destroys the entire planet!" She finished passionately slamming of her fist into her open palm.

"Yesss…," 4 hissed as the other figures muttered their own agreements.

"9? Would you be so kind as to-"

"Already done, milord," she replied to 1 quickly.

Her hasty interruption was paid no mind as a grin curled his invisible lips, the motion evident in his voice as he only said, "Good." He paused to appear to glance at one of his companions. "I think a… bonus is warranted. 9, we shall discuss the details later in a private call."

"Gladly, milord."

"Very good. Now then, let us remove our greatest adversaries. HA-73? Copy this call and forward it to 6 so she may begin spreading this information." The ancient droid whirred an acknowledgement and poked its spindly fingers at its console to complete the command.

"When the Shades of Fate meet again, may it be freed from the restraints of the Four Thorns and unleashed upon the galaxy!" 1 cried as the others lifted their left fists, clenched in a tight fist for a salute before their terminals blinked into darkness as one.

The archaic ship plowed on, linking briefly to a comm-relay to send a data burst off into the holonet's darkest untraveled channels. It made a sweeping, slow turn before flashing out with a bright wink as it jumped into hyperflight, its destination unknown and its passing unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Act 1, Chapter 1**

The Wrath sat idly on his couch, toe tapping in boredom. He quite enjoyed the look and feel of his couch. Custom built on Voss, he had slain the Tukata himself for their leathery hides. He was a Sith; he felt entitled to those things. And he wasn't just a Sith in name. He was a true pureblood. His bright red skin, glowing yellow eyes, and mastery of the Force were all proof of his lineage. When he stood, he towered over most others and could stare eye to eye with most Trandoshans and even some Wookies.

He was known as Darth Ironsoul Pureheart, and he liked it that way. Even better was the moniker of The Wrath.

The Wrath followed the teachings of Marka Ragnos and had learned his lessons well. Nearly untouchable in battle, he could now shrug off blaster fire or block a lightsaber with only bare skin. It stung, but it was certainly better than dying.

These traits served him well, and they only added to his intimidating features and other abilities. He stood as the second highest ranking Sith in the entire Empire, and he answered to one man only: the Emperor.

Maybe Darth Revan if he was still around… and not insane.

Ironsoul's face twitched and a small smile spread on his lips at the thought of Revan. Incredibly powerful and master of both light and dark, Ironsoul had learned what he could of the man, taking away a valuable lesson in the process. To be truly powerful, one had to use both sides of the Force.

As such, compassion had become a tool, at first. Now it was just another part of him. Peace of mind and clever thought had unnerved his enemies as he only grinned at impossible odds. Rage still empowered him in battle and encased his flesh in an armor of anger, but it did not control him. His passions were not as easily manipulated. He could separate himself from the rage, even in combat.

"What are you grinning about?" Vette, his wife, asked with a yawn in her voice. Her head had been resting on his leg and her body curled up like a Nexu kit, where she'd been sleeping for the last hour.

"Just thinking about how a light side Sith is the number two of the empire," he said, smiling broadly to show off a set of sharp incisors.

"Yeaaah… didn't see that one comin'," she replied with another yawn as Ironsoul stroked her lekku, admiring the rich blue of her skin, lined with black stripes and streaked with tattoos. She reached up to run a hand along his face, the one marred with crossing scars from all manner of weapons. It had left him looking like a holo-vid war hero even before he'd started his Sith training.

Since that time, it'd only become worse, obtaining long, ropey scars on most of his body. In the end, it was worth it, for he was a titan in battle and always took the brunt of any attack. He was as tough as battlesteel and a tenacious swordsman, and many of his allies and enemies knew it.

Vette stood and stretched, hands grasping over her head and heels lifting into the air. She was tall for a female Twi'lek, but it was all lean muscle. She'd been fit in her treasure-hunting days, but now, with more running and gunning in her life, it was even better, and Ironsoul loved that.

"When is Kvarous supposed to call again?" she asked, lowering herself to the ground. The man had seemed quite excited when she'd received a burst transmission from his ship the day before. Ironsoul and Kvarous both kept their ship's chronos synced to Dromund Kaas time, as it helped them deal with the infighting at the capitol.

Vette liked Kvarous. They had met on the Black Talon when an admiral had redirected the ship to assault a Republic cruiser in an attempt to recover a traitor. Ironsoul and Vette met up with Kvarous, an Imperial intelligence operative, and his own tagalong Ratataki, Kalio. Surprisingly, it had gone better than they might have thought. Ironsoul had threatened Satele Shan herself before completing their assignment, even handing the traitor to Imperial Intelligence to be pumped for information. Ever since that combat-filled bonding time, the two men had become friends, and Vette approved.

Ironsoul had risen to power while Kvarous faded into the background. The few that even knew about him these days just referred to him as The Spectre. He worked in the shadows and he liked it that way.

"Should be calling s-" The terminal in front of him sparked to life. "Now, apparently," Ironsoul finished, nodding a welcome to the Agent. Even has a hologram, Kvarous wasn't much to look at. His short stature was hardly imposing, and his features were plain from any distance. The only distinguishing thing about him was a scar crossing over his right eye, as well as some impressive cybernetics.

"Iron, Vette," he said, nodding to each of them, a task made awkward by the rebreather masking the lower half of his face. Vette had rarely seen him out of his combat armor, and that was only when he was undercover.

"Alright, Kvarous, let's hear it," Ironsoul spoke comfortably from the couch.

"Gimme a second, I'm bringing in the Twins. And Jaesa will want to hear about this as well."

"I'm here," the young Jedi woman said from the door to her quarters. She leaned against the wall, tan skin contrasting her much brighter attire. The robes, if they could be considered as such, cut off at her ribs, revealing a well-defined abdomen and back. A double-bladed lightsaber hung from her belt, and her loose, but heavy synth-weave pants ended halfway down her shins. Her feet were bare, something that marveled Vette, right alongside the Force. Even on Hoth, Jaesa hadn't changed her outfit, despite the below zero temperatures and vicious creatures.

Vette might have been jealous of the lovely Jaesa, but the Twi'lek had Ironsoul completely wrapped around her finger. Not only that, but she could take Jaesa in a fight. Vette had taken down both Sith Lords and Jedi Masters alike, so a training apprentice was of no concern to her.

"Good, good," Kvarous' proper Imperial accent piped up as he poked at his console. "M'ud? Nya? You reading this?"

"Yeah, we got it," two blue skinned humanoids joined the holo-image. Separated young, the twins had found one another when the brother, M'ud, became a Sith Lord. His contacts had eventually led him to his sister. The irony that had played out was that one of the people looking for his sister had been his sister. Both an ally race of the Sith, the Chiss siblings were individual terrors and an unstoppable force combined.

"We're on M'ud's ship. Mine is down for repairs… again," Nya said, thinly masking exasperation in her voice.

"You know any one of us could order you a Fury or Phantom, right?" asked Ironsoul.

"Yeah, yeah," Nya answered, dismissing the suggestion with a simple wave. "I like her and I _earned _her. I like the Fury… It's just not _my _ship."

"I understand. Now that we're all here… Kvarous. What's the word?" Ironsoul inquired.

"Right. The word is Rakata, the ancient kind from Belsavis. My intel shows a Jedi expedition landed under the guidance of Master Vorinfol. He's… a seer, of sorts. I sliced into his files and found a journal entry or two that refers to an ancient evil, rising to destroy the galaxy or some such nonsense."

"I knew Master Vorinfol," interjected Jaesa. "He is known for his wisdom and visions of the future. His foresight accurate, one of the most accurate the Jedi have ever seen."

"It seems odd that he wouldn't see his death coming then," Kvarous replied. "Shortly after landing, the expedition went dark. 36 hours later, a single panicked, and fragmented, burst transmission was intercepted. An apprentice named… Breena, studying under Master Orgus Din, a Jedi Council member. She managed to inform the Republic that a Rakata doomsday weapon was beginning its start up cycle. In…," Kvarous snapped his wrist to check his chrono, "52 hours, it goes active. We need this weapon," the agent said simply.

"We?" asked M'ud. "Does that mean we are, or will be, ready to act once we have this weapon?"

"Aye," rumbled Ironsoul. "I'm sick of the Dark Council and their failed leadership. They're too busy backstabbing one another to see their pointless power plays are losing us this war. We require a mixed council: people willing to work together and embrace all forms of the Force. The New Revanites will rule the empire and keep her strong." All who heard Ironsoul's statement dipped their heads in a collective agreement. The foolishness of the Sith had pushed them to the edge. It was time they started pushing back.

"So… what's the job?" Nya asked.

M'ud lifted one hand. "I would say check out this information to see if it's legitimate or not. Too many times have distress calls like this been a trap. However… I can confirm there is a large facility near the signal location. It was buried deep under the ice and seems to be warming up again. My own research into the ancient Rakata and their vaults on Belsavis confirm that this place not only exists, but that it's dangerous."

Kvarous nodded to M'ud, seconding the words. "Correct. I think we need to move as quickly as possible."

"It's a trap," Nya stated bluntly. They all peered at one another before they all said at the same time, "It's _always _a trap!" The unanimous phrase was followed by laughter from all.

Once the chuckles had died down, Kvarous said, "It's all hands on deck for this one. Nya? Divide your crew between our three ships. Oh, and one more thing." The agent drew his blaster. "No spies allowed." He snapshot the 2V-R8 Imperial protocol droid once in the center of its oddly shaped head, then again in the center of its torso. The droid's power core overloaded, causing it to release an extreme amount of heat and collapse into a pile of glowing, near-molten metal. At the same time, Ironsoul raised a hand and clenched his fist. His own droid got out a single squeak of protest before a crunching noise echoed over the holocall. A small, nearly smooth ball of metal bounced off the deck, spattering hydraulic fluids and sparks everywhere. M'ud and Nya looked at one another for a quick moment.

"All yours," M'ud said with a grin at his sister. Her own face took on an evil smirk as she raised a little detonator. She peered over her shoulder at their droid.

"Oops." Her thumb came down hard on the button.

"What? Masters n-" The droid managed that and a squeak before exploding. Molten chunks pinged off the deck and walls. Nya was laughing and even M'ud was still grinning as he shielded his face with one arm.

"What the hell?!" Vette yelped, sitting up to look at her husband.

Ironsoul was chuckling. "Vette, my dear. Who gave us those droids?"

"...The Empire?"

"And what can you put in a droid? Especially one that will be near a potential threat?"

"Oh… Wow! Never even thought of that!"

"I blame myself for being so distracting." The statement was followed by a kiss.

"Gross. Get a room!" Nya raised a hand to pretend and hide her eyes from the affectionate sight.

"I have a room. A whole ship, in fact!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned, rolling her crimson eyes.

"Children, please," Kvarous admonished them, holding out both hands in a placating gesture. "Let's get this over with. I certainly don't want to see the Republic acquiring this weapon. I'll make planet fall in…," his image wavered for a moment, "three hours. See you there. Last person to arrive buys dinner for everyone."

"Says the person who just jumped into hyper," Ironsoul snickered, watching as Jaesa hurried to punch coordinates into the navacomputer.

"Son of a bitch!" Nya snapped, sprinting out of the camera's view. M'ud just grinned after his twin sister before turning back to the screen to address Ironsoul.

"I think we'll win this round. See ya on the ground, Wrath."

Ironsoul only rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I won't see you until you want me to, Darth Khipps."

The display went dark and a moment later, a shudder passed through the ship as it made the jump to hyperspace.


End file.
